Finding Something More
by bubbl3gum97
Summary: 2 years. It had been two years since the last time I had been in Forks. Two years since I had been home. Two years since Alice had seen that I'd die a vampire. That there was 'something more' for me. That it wasn't in my future. That they weren't. That with them in my life, I wouldn't live long. So he left. Within two days of hearing this, he'd gone. Again.
1. Chapter 1

2 years. It had been two years since the last time I had been in Forks. Two years since I had been home. Two years since Alice had seen that I'd die a vampire. That there was 'something more' for me. That it wasn't in my future. That they weren't. That with them in my life, I wouldn't live long. So he left. Within two days of hearing this, he'd gone. _Again_. Without a trace. So I did too. I couldn't stay there. Not with the memories. I almost went back to Forks, but I couldn't face.. him. Not yet. After hurting him more than ever. I couldn't just return and expect everything to be okay. So I didn't. I went to my moms. And with open arms she took me in. For two years I lived there, calling Charlie often. He was surprised at the sudden change of events. Bitter at Edward for leaving me, which was expected. But understanding. He promised that if Billy or anyone asked how I was, he'd say fine and move on with the conversation.

And here I was, pulling into my old home. Turning off the engine and looking around, I realized things had changed. The old cob webs that had become all too familiar, gone. The weeds that had grown for as long as I could remember, gone. Now blossoming flowers in their place. Getting out of the car I noticed that the windows had even been cleaned. Getting my bags from the back seat it then hit me.. Sue. Now it all made sense. Shutting the door I remembered the conversation with Charlie a few weeks ago. It was after I told him I was coming for a visit. He had told me things were getting sort of serious between the two of them. Looking around I realized it looked nice. Probably just what he needed, too.

Taking a deep breath I headed to the door. I could hear the faint sound of a game through the open window. I smiled. Charlie's home. I took another deep breath before pushing through the door and entering the place I had come to know as home. As soon as I opened the door I saw that the difference wasn't only outside, oh yeah. Sue had redecorated. From where I stood I could see the shine to the floors, and the new smell. Ah, febreeze. Charlie never cared too much for febreeze, said it made the house smell too girly. Some of the furniture that had began to wither away was replaced with nice new furniture.

Grinning, I set my bags down and walked slowly to the living room. The TV was on, but Charlie wasn't sitting in front of it. Actually, he wasn't in the room at all.

"She told me today." I heard him say suddenly, from what sounded like the kitchen. Moving quietly I followed the sound of his voice.

"No, I didn't get my days mixed up," he muttered. As soon as I walked in his eyes went to me, brightening up immediately, a grin to match.

"She just walked in the door. Yes.. okay, I'll tell her. Alright. Alright, bye." He hung up the phone, setting it on the counter top.

"Bella!" He exclaimed, walking to me & pulling me into a hug. A bit taken back I managed to mumble, "Hey dad," After taking a step back he took a look at me, then said "You look.. different," I grinned. "Thanks dad. It's nice to see you too," Laughing he leaned back against the counter, the phone suddenly ringing. Picking it up I decided to go unpack, turning to do so I saw him mouth "Just a sec," before I nodded & walked out. Grabbing my bags I headed up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Pausing just briefly before opening my door and looking in.

Nothing had changed. It still looked the way it had for the past years. Setting my bags down I heard Charlie trudge up the stairs, as I began to put things away I heard him knock on the door. "Yeah?" As he walked in I looked at him, disregarding the shirt in my hands. "I just got called into work.. sorry Bella, I know it's horrible timing, you just got here.."

I shook my head, "Don't worry about it Charlie," Smiling he came over & kissed my forehead before walking out, yelling a "I'll be back as soon as possible!" behind him as he walked down the steps and out the door. Going back to my unpacking I heard the phone ring. Jogging down the stairs, I barely made it in time.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella?" A deep, familiar voice said.

"Uh, yeah?" I said, moving the phone to the other ear.

"It's me Bells.. it's Jake.." he said.

I practically stopped breathing. I swore I heard the clock stop ticking. Jake.. it was really Jake. After two years.. Was I ready to face him? Did he hate me? Was he okay? Did he.. imprint? He sounded different. Much different. Sort of bitter actually.

"Bells?"

"Yeah, I'm here.." I mumbled.

"Is the bloodsucker here too?"

"N-no.. just me.." I managed to reply, taken back by the coldness in his voice.

With a slight pause he said, "Good."

Not knowing what to say I just stood there. Taken back. He didn't sound like the Jake I knew. No, now he sounded like Jake.. the man. A much colder man. Maybe I made him like that..

"Bells?" He said again.

"Hmm?"

"Can I come over?"

He wanted to see me? "Uh yeah, sure." I replied.

"Kay," he said as I heard the phone click & the call end.

A thousand thoughts went through my mind as I set the phone down. After standing there, dumbfounded, I went upstairs. After taking a quick shower and changing clothes, I looked in the mirror. I looked like me. Didn't I? Brushing through my hair a few times I decided to go wait for Jake downstairs. Ten minutes after going down I heard a light knock on the door. Getting up slowly I finally made it to the door. Taking a deep breath, I slowly opened the door. Then I saw him.

He had changed. He was bigger, if that was possible. His appearance looking more like Jake the man. His grey shirt fit his muscles perfectly. The loose jeans that hung around his waist fitting just as well. Slowly I moved my gaze to his face. He looked.. older. A lot older. More mature. But just as beautiful.

"Bells?" He said.

Letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding, I managed a slight smile "Hi Jake,"

As I watched his expression, he slowly walked into the house and pulled the door shut behind him.

"How long are you gonna be here?" He asked.

Moving slowly to the couch I replied, "I don't know.. I got here an hour ago," Sitting on the farthest end of the couch, I watched him hesitate then slowly sit down a few feet away from me.

"Oh,"

Biting the inside of my lip nervously I nodded, noticing the awkward silence between us. Things were so... off. So wrong. Jake had been my friend since forever, and look at us. Strangers. I looked at him again, taking in his manly features before noticing something. He hadn't looked me in the eye. Not once.

As if he had read my thoughts he suddenly turned to me, took a deep breath, and met my gaze. God he was beautiful. Breathtaking even. Aside the beauty I saw something else. Coldness. The carefree Jake I used to know was gone, now replaced with a much colder one.

"Where is he Bella.. where's Edward?" He finally asked.

Feeling a sharp jab of pain, I told him what had happened. How Alice had seen my future. How I was left alone, yet again, by him. I told him how I had spent the last two years with my mom, attempting to move on.

Looking up at him, I noticed the coldness in his eyes was replaced by something else. By something.. something warmer.

"Why didn't you come home Bella?"

"I didn't feel welcomed anymore Jake," I said. "I didn't think you wanted to see me.."

Before I could understand what had happened, I was surrounded by warmth. His warmth.

"I always want to see you," he mumbled into my hair. Smiling for the first time in a long time, I wrapped my arms around him. Hiding my face in the crook of his neck I breathed, "I've missed you Jake," It felt unreal to be so close to him after so long. I felt him pick me up barley and set me on his lap, allowing him to wrap me up in his strong arms even tighter.

"I missed you every second of every day, Bells," he admitted, looking down at me. Feeling his gaze I looked up. In his eyes I saw so many emotions. Love, happiness, worry, anger, doubt. I felt the sudden urge to make all the pain and troubling he felt go away. To hide him from it. Protect him.

The sudden ring of a cell phone caused him to move me slightly as he reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out. Answering it, he set me back where I was.

Not wanting to move, I laid my head on his chest, listening to the faint sound of his heartbeat. Gripping his shirt I realized I was afraid. Afraid that he'd vanish. That this would all be a dream. That he would- "Bells?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by his voice. Looking up at him I realized the call had ended.

"Who was that?" I found myself asking.

"My dad, just wondering where I was," he answered, pulling me closer against him. Nodding I closed my eyes.

It could have been hours, or days, or years. I didn't know. All I knew was that Jake was here. I smiled at the thought. And I knew at that moment that I was right where I had always belonged. With **him**. **My personal savior**.


	2. Chapter 2

**To start with I'd just like to say thank you for all the reviews and such! It means so much, you guys don't even know! This is my first story ever so, sorry if it is kinda iffy. But I won't go on if I don't get some feedback!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I was woken by the feeling of cold air against my skin. Opening my eyes and returning to the conscious world, I heard faint voices. One of them being his. Sitting up I could see the back of Jake's shirt from here, his muscles flexing as he moved around. Sitting up even more I noticed a similarly built figure next to him. Was it Sam? Quil? Feeling suddenly cold I reached for a blanket and decided to get up and make a snack; knowing that Jake's stomach wouldn't hold up much longer. And of course, feeding him would require him to stay longer. Which was.. nice. It was different.

Walking into the kitchen I heard the front door open and shut as I opened the fridge and peered in, looking for something at least half way edible. Finding a half eaten slice of pizza and a bottle of Gatorade I couldn't help but smile. That was the Charlie we all knew and loved. Reaching up into the cabinet to get a plate I felt someone's eyes on me.

"I hope you're making enough for two," he said.

Turning and looking at him, I admired the sloppy grin plastered across his face. My eyes traveled from his lips to his chest, then down. Geez, he was perfect. Ever part of him, absolutely and positively perfect. On his arm I saw a bandage, half covered with his shirt. I had to remember to ask him what it was.. where it had come from.

"You gonna keep checking me out?"

Blushing as much as possible I turned and rummaged through the cabinets, attempting to find something to keep me busy. I couldn't believe I did that?! What was wrong with me?! This was Jake! I left him. I hurt him. I wasn't allowed to do this!

"I uh, I wasn't um.. I didn't," After not being able to find something, and shutting all the cabinet doors in frustration, I found the courage to look up at him. Fidgeting with my shirt, I handed him the phone.

"You want some food, you might wanna order cause uh, Charlie isn't very dependable,"

Taking the phone from me and winking at me I was left alone in the kitchen, while I listened to Jake place a pizza order. Not wanting to stand around and make a bigger idiot of myself, I decided to go back to the couch. Sitting back against the cushions, I ran a hand through my hair. What time was it anyways?

"Pizza will be here in 30," Jake said, sitting beside me.

Nodding I realized much hasn't been said about Jake. I had told him my story of Edward, but I had no idea how he was. Or what was going on with him. Turning and looking at him I found he was already looking at me. Looking into his eyes I found myself at lost for words, at lost for anything that wasn't Jacob. Pulling away from his gaze after what seemed like forever, I finally found the words I had lost.

"How are you, Jake?"

"I'm here," he replied.

"C'mon Jake, give me more than that," I pleaded "I just told you all about what happened to me, I need details,"

Looking at me for a moment, he nodded. "Alright, you're right.. well, I uhh.. I don't know where to begin," he admitted.

"How's Billy," I asked.

"He's good, real good. Cranky as ever, but good," Shifting slightly and moving closer to me he continued "Sam and Leah are patching things up.. uh, I became Alpha, umm.."

Listening closely, I listened for the one thing I was waiting to hear. The one thing I had wondered about since he got here. The one thing I wanted to know. The one thing I needed to know.

"Jake did you, did you uhh.. did you.." taking a deep breath I tried to start over, "Jake did you imprint?"

Shaking his head, I nodded. Not knowing what to say I just sat there, thinking about what he said. Thinking about what it meant. What it meant for me. What it meant for us.

"No, no I didn't. All the guys have, but I haven't.." he said, looking at me with a look I couldn't explain.

I was speechless. Everyone else had? Everyone? What did that mean exactly? Would he just.. not?

"Okay," I replied. "Um, how'd you become Alpha? I thought Sam was Alpha?"

"He was.. but Emily.. she was uh," looking at me he breathed shakily, "Bells, Emily was in a car accident she.. she's dead,"

Looking at him I thought I heard him wrong. I hoped that he was joking. That it was all a sick joke. But Jake wouldn't joke about this. Although me and Emily weren't the closest, we still bonded. She still meant something to me. She was like this older, wiser sister.

Looking over at Jake I saw his eyes water. I knew he cared for Emily. She might have even been an older sister figure to him as well. Feeling obligated to help somehow I moved closer to him, reaching out and grasping his hand. Feeling him shake, I looked up and saw tears falling. Then it hit me; Sam. Emily was Sam's imprint and she.. died. She's gone. Sam would never be able to hold her again, or hear her voice and Jake felt all that. He felt every bit of it because of their wolf connection. He felt it as if it was him.

Moving as close as possible I wrapped my arms as far around him as they would go. Feeling him pull me into his lap once again I was thankful that he was letting me in. Letting me help, in whatever way possible. I felt him grip onto me and latch onto my waist as tight as possible. Holding onto him just as much I felt my hand move over his bandage, as I did I felt him flinch.

Then, as if touching the bandage made Emily's death worse, he started sobbing. Hiding his face in my neck I felt his tears run down my neck, and heard him mumbling; "I didn't mean to.. I-I'm sorry, there was so much rain.. I didn't m-mean to, I.. I.."

Looking at him, hearing him repeat himself, I knew. I knew what had happened but I didn't wanna accept it. I didn't wanna believe it. But I had to be sure..

"Jake, you.. you said Emily was in a car accident?" Looking up at me I saw everything he was feeling written plain across his face. Pain, torture, agony, sadness ..guilt.

"We were uhh," wiping his eyes, he gulped "I was taking her to the bonfire.. Sam he uh, he couldn't.. being on patrol he couldn't, so he asked if I would.."

I bit my lip, fighting back the tears that threatened to escape my eyes. No, I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't. Jake needed me, and I couldn't be selfish. I couldn't. I would be strong for him, just like he had always been for me.

"We were halfway there when it started raining.." he continued, his voice shaky and broken. "It was pouring and we were going through this little town.. and, uh, there was this semi.." I felt his grip on my waist tighten, "It swerved, and I panicked.. so I-I, ..I hit the brakes, and just as I did, it hit us.. it hit, it hit Emily," feeling a tear slide down my face I quickly wiped it away.

"Jake.. you didn't know, it wasn't your fault-" I tried, only to have him interrupt me.

"She died instantly Bells. No pain, nothing. She didn't even have time to understand what happened. Her whole life just went out. Gone.. because of me, "

Shaking my head I cupped his face in my hands, wiping the still falling tears with my thumb from his cheek. "Jake, no. Stop. It wasn't your fault,"

Feeling him begin to shake again I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest, waiting for this to pass.

"Bella, I-I killed two people.. I ended lives.."

Looking up at him, confused, I asked "Two? Jake, did the semi driver.. what.. ?"

Looking at me, eyes red, cheek stained with tears, he drew in a deep breath. "Emily was.. she was.."

"She was what Jake?" I whispered.

"..she was pregnant,"


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews so far, currently I'm not able to upload the chapters I've written so please; bare with me. I intend on making this story around 55 chapters long. Afterward I plan on writing a whole new story. Sorry if my writing skills aren't the best, I'm new at this. Disclaimer; I own nothing.  
Enjoy!

* * *

After some long hours of comforting Jacob I finally managed to get him to breathe, just in time for Charlie to pull up. After hugging him tightly, I told Jake I'd see him soon and off he went. Watching him drive away in his white pick up truck I decided a shower was in order.

Walking up the chairs I heard the faint sound of Charlie snoring. He was already asleep? What time was it anyways? Walking into my room and looking at my clock I was shocked. It was already 10:30. Jake had been here for 4 hours? Where had the time gone?

Getting out of my clothes and into the shower I thought of everything Jake told me today. But mainly I thought of Emily. I could still see her beautiful face, scarred, but beautiful. I remembered the smell of her fantastic kitchen, and how there was never a time that muffins weren't sitting on the counter in a basket. I remember how easily she welcomed me, as if I wasn't the vampire girl everyone else knew me as and instead, just Bella. Wiping away the tears I hadn't realized fell, I thought of Jake as I washed out my hair. He blamed himself for everything. And from the bandage on his arm I guessed it hadn't happened that long ago. Maybe a week?

Turning off the water and stepping out, I knew what I had to do. I had to be there for Jake, like he had always been for me.

* * *

Stepping out of my car and onto the driveway, I jogged my way up Jake's porch and knocked on the door. I could hear Billy's wheelchair creak along the floor board, coming to answer the door. Stepping back when he did I couldn't help but smile at how much Jake looked like him now.

"Bella, what a nice surprise!" Smiling he rolled himself out and onto the porch. Leaning down to hug him I realized how much I missed it here.

"How ya been, Billy?" Shrugging he replied, "Ehh, I've been, Jake's in his room by the way, unless you came by just to see an old man, which I seriously doubt," he grinned. Laughing I thanked him and headed inside, going straight to Jake's room. Knocking lightly and hearing a "Yeah?" I opened the door and found Jake in boxer shorts, brushing his teeth. He was standing in the doorway that connected his bathroom to his room. He looked tired and worn, but better than he had yesterday, which was a accomplishment in its self. As soon as he saw me his expression lit up, and I couldn't ignore my heart skipping a beat.

"Bella!" Smiling he finished brushing his teeth and took two strides to me, picking me up in a bone crushing hug and setting me down. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd drop by," Gripping his shoulders to steady myself after his hug, I looked up to find eyeing my lips hungrily. Biting my lip nervously I found myself doing the same.

"Do you wanna g-go do something?" I stuttered. Grinning at my nervousness and pulling a pair of sweats on he nodded.  
"I was gonna just go work on my truck, you can help," Smiling at the idea I nodded and followed him out of the house and to his garage.

Sitting on a stool and handing him the needed tools, minutes turned into hours. Sometimes we sat there in a comfortable silence, other times we had light conversations about nothing really important. Things seemed.. right. Comfortable. Good. I realized then that I would do just about anything to keep it that way.


End file.
